The 125th hunger games chapter 2
by KatnissEverdeen1
Summary: Almost to the capitol a big twist is about to happen...


THE HUNGER GAMES

CHAPTER 2:

I sit in the red velvet chair, already thinking of my game plan of how to keep my friends alive. Then my mom walks in, which surprises me because we usually never see each other either im out hunting with Levi or she's out trying to sell things.

"Hi mom" I say as if she is a stranger.

She drops the bag she had in her hand and hugs me close, she's hugging me so tight I find myself getting dizzy from the lack of air.

"I'm sorry...sorry I'm not always here for you... but mi here now and I want you to know that I love you."

"Mom I understand, you have to take care of Chase as well and where is he anyway?"

"Your brother's out working in the mines today but he told me to tell you that he loves you very much and that he'll be here when you come back... and I will too..."

"Whats in the bag?"

She picks up the bag carefully making sure the stuff inside stays inside.

"I sold some things yesterday and I used the extra money and I thought I would buy some rolls for the 125th annual hunger games winner...Molly...Promise me that you'll try...Your brother and I need you"

"Mom ill try but...cant promise any thing...(sigh) but I will at least try."

She hands me the bag and the smell of them are great.

"Here, I want you to have these for dinner tonight." I encourage.

"No,there for you."

"I'll keep one then...Thank you."

"Ok, well I guess I best get going...I love you." She says very comforting.

She walks out the door and I sit back down twirling the one roll in my hand, thinking how they could send a 15 and two 16 year old's from there own home to fight to the death. I'm most concerned about Brittany especially since she is the youngest out if Levi and I. Then the intercom sounds for us to leave and go to the train station. I slowly stand realizing that this is probably the last time I will ever be in district 12.

The train is from the capitol long, slender, and clean. I board, I look out the window hating the capitol more than ever right now, not because they've chosen me but my friends. I don't see Levi or Brittany yet and im hoping that there not on, that some how I would be the only one going. The train begins to move. This waiter asks me if I want any thing to eat, like I could eat now. He then shows me to my sleeping quarters. When he walks out I sit on my bed and think about Levi kissing me on the cheek until im called to dinner. The same waiter that showed me my quarters serves us some thick stew. I sip it to see if it has odd preservatives, it dosent seem that it dose so I begin to eat, then Levi and Brittany walk in. Brittany runs over to me hugging me the same way my mom did.

"Molly I missed you!'

"I missed you as well."

"After we eat were allowed to hang out together."

"We are? Ok cool try the stew its pretty good."

"(chuckles) Ok!"

We finnish eating and move over to the next cart and talk.

"Simply out of luck we were chosen." Levi says.

"Well at least were together." Brittany says chiperly.

"Yea,...at least were together." I agree

Then we go on talking for awhile about when we thing we will get to the capitol.

"Well, im getting tired I think im going to go to bed." Brittany says.

"Ok good night." I say as kind as I could force out.

She walks out and to her quarters.

"Well I think im going to bed as well." I agree.

"I'll walk you." Levi says.

I reluctantly agree, we walk slowly through the carts then we arrive at my quarters.

"Are you scared?" Levi asks.

"Not for my self"

"Don't worrie about us."

"Of course I will, I have to really I care about you and Brittany."

"Molly, I wish we were out hunting right now."

"Me too but theres nothing we can really do about it now can we?"

" I suppose not"

"Good night Levi."

"Night."

"Levi...We'll be in the capitol tommaro"

"I know, why?"

"This'll be most likely the last time we will be in the districts."

He walks back over to me and hugs me.

"It'll be ok, good night."

I walk into my quarters and sit on my bed. I think.

"Yes Levi,it'll be ok for you I promise."


End file.
